Deadline
by HTTS-76
Summary: When Yuki has a writer's block, there is only one thing left to do; Yuki seeks inspiration from Shuichi. ONE-SHOT


Title: Deadline

Pairing: Eiri Yuki/Shuichi Shindou

Genre: romance, smut

Rating: M (NC-17)

**Warning: ****explicit sexual situations between two men****, coarse language**

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Whenever Yuki had a deadline, things were not pleasant for Shuichi. The writer would completely cut off from him and wouldn't speak to him. He'd merely grunt words to him and glare irritably at him, but Shuichi got the message loud and clear; 'leave me alone'. Shuichi had to force food down the blonde's throat, because he hardly ever left his laptop alone. But tonight though, things were a little different. Shuichi caught his lover glaring at the computer screen, smoking a cigarette.

"If you're just going to stand there all night, you might as well come in," Yuki grumbled.

Shuichi opened the door cautiously and stepped inside hesitantly. "Are you OK, Yuki?"

"Do I look OK to you?" Yuki huffed. "I have been stuck at the same sentence for over an hour, of course I'm not OK! This has to be finished tomorrow! Tomorrow my editor will demand that I give her the manuscript and it's not finished yet!"

Shuichi winced and lowered his eyes to the floor. "Sorry I asked."

"Just shut up, you little brat," he grumbled. "Bring me a coffee."

Shuichi nodded and went for the door. Hiro had often told the singer not to be so obedient, but Shuichi couldn't help it. He had once seen his lover furious, and that was when he went after Aizawa from the disbanded band ASK. He had seen the look on Yuki's face when the blond stepped out of that room. He knew about Yuki's past in New York, though he didn't believe that Yuki would really hurt him. His friends thought otherwise, but then again, they didn't know Yuki like Shuichi did. How gentle he could be whenever they slept together (Yuki refused to call it 'making love', stating that it was a couple's thing, leaving Shuichi to wonder what they were if not a couple), or how gorgeous Yuki looked when he slept, but then again, Yuki Eiri always looked gorgeous.

Shuichi shuffled out of Yuki's office and went inside the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee just when his cell phone went off. He smiled when he saw who was calling him.

"Hi, Hiro, what's up?"

"_Hey, Shuichi. Listen, Mr. K wants us to rehearse one more time tomorrow before we're playing live in the evening during that memorial concert. Just thought I should let you know."_

"Alright, thanks for calling," Shuichi smiled.

"_Any time, man. Hey, are you OK? You don't sound like your normal cheerful self. Has anything happened with Mr. Yuki?"_

"Naw, he's got a writer's block. You know how he gets when something doesn't go the way he wants," Shuichi sighed and played with the fabric of his jeans.

"_He's not hurting you, is he?"_ came Hiro's voice with a sharp edge to it.

"Yuki would never hurt me," Shuichi said. "Thanks for being concerned though, but it's really not necessary, Hiro. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"_Yeah, OK. See you tomorrow, bye."_

"Hey brat! Where's the damn coffee!" Yuki yelled.

"Coming!" Shuichi grabbed Yuki's favorite mug and filled it with hot, freshly made coffee. He quickly hobbled over to Yuki's study and put the mug on the desk. The writer seemed to ignore him once again and Shuichi sighed, turning around to leave.

"Stop right there."

Shuichi obediently stopped and turned to face the blond man.

"Come here," Yuki said, and pulled the smaller man into his lap, his back facing him. "Perhaps I need some inspiration," he murmured.

Shuichi sighed in contentment and let his head drop backwards onto Yuki's shoulder. The writer's big hands spread his legs apart, putting them over his own legs and started massaging his inner thighs with long strokes. Shuddering, Shuichi reached for one of Yuki's hands and guided it to his rapidly hardening cock. It was almost completely erect and Shuichi felt it pulse with arousal.

Eiri smirked, squeezing the singer's crotch gently. "It never ceases to amaze me how easily you get hard."

"Yuki," Shuichi moaned.

"What do you want?" Yuki pressed a kiss to Shuichi's cheek, reaching down with his other hand to massage the man's balls.

"Ngh … Want you," Shuichi moaned. "Your hands feel so good." He arched up into Yuki's touch, spreading his legs wider. He felt Yuki's hardening cock against him. Feeling quite bold, Shuichi wriggled his ass into Yuki's crotch, earning a groan from the blond.

"Want me to take you like this?" Yuki asked huskily, moving his hands to pull Shuichi's pants down, letting them drop to the floor. The man's throbbing erection was revealed, and Yuki looked pleased at how much Shuichi was turned on already. "Look at you, you're about ready to come, aren't you?" he smirked, pulling the foreskin of Shuichi's cock down, revealing the dripping head.

"Yuki." Shuichi bit his lip, looking down at where Yuki was touching him, feeling his stomach squirm with excitement. "Yes, take me," he hissed. "Like this."

"You'll need to get the lube, Shu," Eiri said pleasantly. "Unless you want me to fuck you dry and you'll be very sore afterwards. So what's it going to be?"

Shuichi groaned. Getting lube meant going into the bedroom, and Shuichi didn't want to move from his current, very pleasant position. "Don't you have something else?" Shuichi whimpered, his voice sounding strained because Yuki had resumed his caressing and was rolling his balls gently.

"I don't believe I do," Yuki smirked, lifting Shuichi's hips slightly to change the singer's position on his lap. He circled Shuichi's entrance with his index finger, gently rubbing it. He felt the tight ring of muscles clench and unclench against his finger, meaning that Shuichi was very turned on and getting rather impatient.

"Please, Yuki," Shuichi moaned. "Put your fingers in me, your cock, something. Please!"

"Impatient are we?" Yuki said, bringing his index finger to Shuichi's mouth. "Suck it."

Shuichi took the long finger into his mouth, sucking on it as if he were sucking Yuki's cock. In the mean time, Yuki reached down to pull the zipper of his pants down, taking out his cock from its confinements. When Shuichi had wet his finger enough, he brought it back down to that tiny little hole and slowly slid his finger inside completely, drawing a gasp from Shuichi.

Yuki quickly added another finger, twisting them inside Shuichi. He briefly glanced at the man's erection, noticing the red head. Smirking, he thrust his fingers in and out of the singer's tight hole, drawing sharp gasps from Shuichi.

"Coming," Shuichi moaned. "Yuki."

Eiri pulled his fingers out, waiting patiently until Shuichi's orgasm stopped. If the pink haired man didn't feel like getting the lube, he would just have to improvise. He coated two fingers with Shuichi's come and inserted them into the man, hoping his entrance would be slick enough. Then he lifted Shuichi's hips again, lining him up with his own straining erection. Yuki groaned as he slowly lowered his lover onto his cock, pausing for a moment when he was fully inside Shuichi. He gave the singer time to get used to him, since he'd never taken him dry before.

"Yuki," came Shuichi's strangled voice. "Move, please."

Yuki obliged, adjusting his own position on the chair a little bit to make it easier for himself to thrust into that scrawny body. He wrapped an arm around Shuichi's waist when the man sagged against him, moaning when he finally started to move.

Shuichi moaned, feeling Yuki's cock slide in and out of him with slow, passionate thrusts. His left hand wandered down to his newly awakened erection, fisting it just as slow as Yuki thrust into him. His breath came out in pants, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head from pleasure. His cock was pulsing so painfully, he screamed when he came for the second time that night. Yuki's arms around his waist prevented him from falling head first against the wooden desk. He knew Yuki wasn't about to come yet, the blond loved dragging out his own orgasm so he could fuck Shuichi a little bit longer. He felt Yuki lifting him up from his lap, his cock slipping out of his body. Shuichi let out a soft moan as Yuki deposited him on top of the desk, next to his laptop.

"Spread your legs, Shu," Yuki growled, taking his cock into his hand. He slowly slipped his dripping erection back inside Shuichi's slick entrance. The singer made such a dirty sight; come all over that flat stomach, legs spread and eyes dilated with lust. "So needy, aren't you?"

"Yes," Shuichi moaned, his back arching. "Fuck me harder, mmm. Oh, Yuki!"

Yuki slammed into him roughly, causing the desk to creak and move against the wall. "You like it rough, eh?" he smirked, his hand curling around Shuichi's thigh to keep it up.

"Yes! Want it rough, Yuki! Want you to fuck me so hard!"

Yuki gritted his teeth and nearly pounded the singer into the wall, thrusting into him furiously. He felt his lover clench around his cock, creating more friction for him. He rather liked Shuichi all sweaty and needy for his cock, it made a come-worthy sight, that was for sure. He noticed Shuichi's cock filling again. Smirking, he resumed pounding into the man, making sure to rub against his prostate.

"Oh," Shuichi gasped. "Ah! Yuki, I'm close! I'm so close, Yuki, fuck me please! Harder! Oh, so close, I'm going to come, Yuki! I'm going to come, ah!"

Yuki felt his stomach tighten when Shuichi came for the third time. The singer knew Yuki got turned on when he talked dirty to the blond man. "Cheater," he growled. "Tighten up a bit more, would you? Then I'd almost be like I'm fucking you for the first time. You were so tight then." Thinking back to the moment he took Shuichi's virginity, remembering how the pink-haired singer felt around him managed to make him come hard inside Shuichi.

Shuichi moaned softly when he felt Yuki come inside him, and looked up at him, seeing him with such a blissful expression on his face made Shuichi's stomach squirm. Yuki breathed deeply beside him, his arms curling around Shuichi's waist. Shuichi's arms went around the blonde's neck in return and pulled him closer to kiss him.

"Happy birthday," Eiri panted, kissing his lover softly.

Shuichi glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in Yuki's study and smiled. It was a few minutes past twelve. "Best birthday present ever," he replied. He heard Yuki chuckle in response.

"Who said we were done?" he smirked, raising a blond eyebrow mischievously.

"B-but, I'll get real sore," Shuichi stuttered when Yuki lift him up and dragged him to their shared bedroom.

"That's why we're now in the bedroom." He dropped Shuichi on the bed and reached for the bottle of lubricant he left on the nightstand. "I'm planning on giving you a birthday you'll never forget," he grinned.

*

Shuichi woke up, groaning while sitting up in bed. A smile crept up on his face when he remembered the previous night. He glanced sideways but found the spot next to him empty. Shuichi shrugged, figuring Yuki was probably back to working after they'd spent an entire night in very interesting positions. Speaking of which, he was feeling sore, but it was a good kind of sore. He couldn't believe how many times he came either, it had to be a record, Yuki had commented.

"Good morning."

He looked up, seeing Yuki standing in the doorway carrying a tray with breakfast, Shuichi realized. The novelist approached him, putting the tray down on Shuichi's lap and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I bet you're hungry after last night's activities, eh?" Yuki smirked. He felt a twitch of arousal at Shuichi's blush and naked chest. "Eat."

"Stay with me?"

Yuki rolled his eyes, and walked over to his side of the bed and slid under the covers. "Satisfied?"

Shuichi nodded and took the mug of coffee, taking a small sip. He put the mug on the nightstand so no accidents could happen with the hot liquid and then his gaze fell on the bottle of lubricant Yuki had used the night before. It was half empty due to the toys Yuki had lubricated before inserting them inside Shuichi. The writer sure had the time of his life while Shuichi was more concerned whether or not the different sized dildos fit, but Yuki said everything fit in his hole, he just had to use enough lubricant.

"Thinking about last night?"

"Huh? How do you know that?" Shuichi asked bewildered.

Yuki looked pointedly at his groin and Shuichi noticed he'd gotten hard, causing him to blush hotly. "Now don't be embarrassed," Yuki grinned. "Didn't your manager say that today was your day off?"

"Well, yes, but―"

"Eat and then we'll do something about that problem of yours, alright?"

Shuichi let out a squeak when he felt Yuki's hand crawling across his thigh and grip his erection. "Yuki―I can't eat like this," he complained, trying hard not to spread his legs to give him better access.

"Try," came the reply.

Shuichi gave a helpless moan, legs parting slightly. He took a sandwich from the tray and shakily lifted it to his mouth. He took a bite, moaning when Yuki's fingers had somehow made their way to his entrance.

"I like seeing you struggle like this," Yuki commented. "So helpless."

Shuichi's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Yuki fingered him slowly. "Yuki―I can't … eat like this."

"Try harder," Yuki smirked.

"I am," Shuichi complained. "Please, I'm hungry. Don't tease me."

"Like this?" He shoved another finger inside Shuichi's come-filled hole.

Shuichi leaned back against the pillows, swallowing the bite he'd taken. "You're mean."

"I thought we had already established that," Yuki replied, pulling his fingers out.

"Hey! Wh―why are you stopping now?" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Because you need to eat," Yuki said indifferently. "Weren't you hungry?"

"Yes, but you can't just … you know when you feel like it! Now―"

"Your problem only got bigger?" Yuki snickered. "Eat, Shu, then you can indulge in sexual activities yourself. I need to finish some work, my editor's coming today, remember?"

Shuichi's jaw dropped as Yuki casually walked out of the bedroom. "Jerk!" he yelled. He angrily stuffed the sandwich in his mouth while squirming uncomfortably because of his straining erection.

Yuki sat in front of his laptop with a satisfied look on his face. "This is about done," he murmured, scanning the contents displayed on the screen. "Who knew Shu could be such a wonderful source of inspiration?"

**The end**


End file.
